Search for the Eternal Sources
This is how the search for the Eternal Sources goes in The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1. Later, Yuna and her friends, their guardians and the Skylanders are preparing thier journey. Princess Yuna: All right, We'll have to split up in search for the Eternal Sources. Whoever's behind all of this, We're not gonna let get away with this. Dusty, Ishani, Tigatron, Airazor, Snowdrop, WALL-E, EVE, We'll go with Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Scratch, Pop Thorn, Blades, Fling Kong, Swarm, Free Ranger, Boom Jet, Gusto, Thunderbolt, Breeze and Pet-Vac for the Eternal Air Source Dusty Crophopper: Ok. Princess Yuna: Edmond, You, Optimus Primal, Josephine, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Judy, The Glowkies, Roger, The Orbitronz, Eliza, The Glorp Corp, Daffodil, Rhinox, The Spikels, Joshua and Katrina, Meltus, Flamzer and Burnard, Angus and Fergus, B. O. B., Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, Orlean, The Penguins, Polly and The North Wind go with Knight Mare and Blackout for the Eternal Dark Source. Prince Edmond: You got it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Golden Apple, You and The Cragsters go with Bash, Dino-Rang, Prism Break, Terrafin, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Crusher, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Wallop, Head Rush, Terrabite and Bop for the Eternal Earth Source. Golden Apple: No problem. Princess Yuna: Lilly, You, Twila and The Infernites go with Eruptor, Ignitor, Sunburn, Flameslinger, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Hot Head, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Wildfire, Ka-Boom, Weeruptor and Small Fry for the Eternal Fire Source. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: You can count on us, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Skyla, You, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, Arachna, Dragonsly and The Frosticons go with Camo, Stump Smash, Zook, Stealth Elf, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Tree Rex, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Bushwhack, Tuff Luck, Whisper Elf and Barkley for the Eternal Life Source. Princess Skyla: Got it! Princess Yuna: Orange Cake, You, John Silver, Round Up, Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Nick and Fetcher, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Iago, Zazu, Apple Feather, The Lorax, Game Player and Game Facer, Rodney, Cappy, Wonderbot, Fender, Piper, Lug, Diesel, Crank, Quaker, Mr. Toad, Cyril, Ratty, Moley, Angus, Treasurer, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Stary, Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso go with Knight Light and Spotlight for the Eternal Light Source. Orange Cake: Okay. Princess Yuna: Willow Apple, You and The Wiztastics go with Spyro, Double Trouble, Wrecking Ball, Voodood, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Ninjini, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Blastermind, Enigma, Mini Jini and Spry for the Eternal Magic Source. Willow Apple: Got ya covered. Princess Yuna: Thunder, You, Blue Star, Sunbeam and The Electroids go with Trigger Happy, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Bouncer, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Gearshift, Jawbreaker, Trigger Snappy and Drobit for the Eternal Tech Source. Thunder Spectrum: In my sleep. Princess Yuna: Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Wheelie, Brains, You four go with Cynder, Hex, Chop Chop, Ghost Roaster, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Eye-Brawl, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Krypt King, Short Cut, Eye-Small and Hijinx for the Eternal Undead Source. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: Leave it to us. Princess Yuna: Red Beret, You, Brownie, The Fang Gang, Emerald and The Flexers go with Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Thumpback, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Snap Shot, Lob-Star, Gill Runt and Thumpling for the Eternal Water Source. Red Beret: Consider it done, Yuna. (salutes) Hugo: We'll stay here and gather all the parts for the Core of Light. Twilight Sparkle: Be careful and Good luck, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Princess Twilight. Meanwhile, Sharon finished the resurrecting ceremony with Celestia, Luna and Cadance. Princess Sharon: It's done. Princess Celestia: We've given you two a second chance of life for a reason. Princess Luna: Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and their friends are going to need all the help they can get. Princess Cadance: Can we count on you two for this task? (as the shadow figures stepped forth, It showed Draco and Dobby) Draco: It shall be done, Princesses of Equestria. Dobby: Dobby and Draco except this task. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure